The Biggest Ever Pre-School Video (1993)
The Biggest Ever Pre-School Video is a VHS released by Tempo Video Episodes This fun-filled, exter long, 4 hour video has been specially put together to enchant all young children. Featured are a collection of some of the most popular programs to delight and entertain preschoolers more than ever before. This is one video that can be watched again and again. So sit back and enjoy: # Spot: "Spot Goes to School" and "Spot in the Woods", Two lightly Adventurers of Spot, the World's Favourite Lovable Puppy. © Eric Hill/Salspot 1993 # The Junglies: "Say Cheese Everyone" and "Flying South", There's Lots of island antics to enjoy with the Junglies in these two lively Adventure. © Carlton Films Ltd/TV AM Enterprises Ltd. 1993 # Fireman Sam: Great fires of London! Join our hero next door named Fireman Sam in "Lost Cat" and "All in a Good Cause" Based on the television series produced by Bumper Films Limited for S4C and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Limited 1985 Film © S4C 1993. # Bump: "Bump's Lost Button" and "Bump and the Clouds", These two gentle adventures with Bump the Elephant, and his Friends will delight all young children. © Bump Enterprises Ltd. 1993 # The Herbs: "Pashana Bedhi, The Snake Charmer" and "Sage's Singing Lesson", As usual there's trouble in the Herb Garden in these two classic adventures. © Michael Bond/FilmFair Ltd. 1993 # Broomstick Cottage: "The Monstrous Marrow" and "On the Roof", Mr Bobbin has a few problems with his prize marrow and moving house in these two hilarious stories. © Dabble Films Ltd. RB Jackson M.F. Mallor. 1991 # Huxley Pig: "Huxley Pig's Home Movie" and "Huxley Pig and the Village Fete", Huxley's day dreaming takes him on two new adventures. © The Storm Group/Rodney Peppe. 1993 # Mr Men and Little Miss: "Little Miss Splendid" and "Little Miss Neat", feature in their very own stories. © Rogar Hargreares/Mister Films Ltd. 1991 # The Raggy Dolls: "The Old Clock Lady" and "The Stolen Parrot", Starring Sad Sack, Back-To-Front and Princess in two rag-tastic adventures in the reject bin. © Melvyn Jacobson Productions Ltd 1993. # Anytime Tales: "I Want My Potty" and "Two Can Toucan", A princess who is fed up with nappies and a bird with on name are the stars of these two programmers. © King Rollo Films Ltd/Andersen Press Ltd/Abbey Broadcost Communications plc. 1991 # Paddington Bear: "Paddington and the Mysterious Box" and "Keeping Fit", Paddington's curioisity get the better of him in these two amusing tales. © Michael Bond/Paddington & Co. 1993 # The Adventures of Parsley: "The Egg" and "The Nap", Two more classics adventures with Parsley the Lion and Dill the Dog. © Michael Bond/FilmFair Ltd. 1993 # Tales of Aesop: "The Quack Frog" and "The Hares and the Treasure", Two traditional stories with a moral, narrated by Tom Baker. © Mattrix Productions Ltd. 1991 # Will Quack Quack: "The Coal House" and "Cousin Percy", Will Quack Quack, the naughty little duck is in trouble again in these two entertaining adventures. © S4C/Hughes a'l Fab 1991 # Wimpole Village: "The Nasty Gale" and "Adventure Camp", Join in the fun with all your favourite characters from Wimpole Village in these two lively adventures. © East End Films Ltd 1991 # Postman Pat: taken from "Postman Pat's ABC Story", Leaning is fun with Postman Pat and Tom Pottage, taken from Postman Pat's ABC Video. © Woodland Animations Ltd. 1993 # Tell Me A Story: "Jack and the Beanstalk" and "Dick Whittington", Two traditional tales for all young children to enjoy. © Abbey Broadcost Communications plc. 1993 # Favourite Nursery Rhymes: taken from "One Two Buckle My Shoe and Other Favourite Rhymes", A lively selection of nursery rhymes taken from the One, Two, Bickle my Shoe video. © Abbey Broadcost Communications plc. 1993